Ranma He She! Stawberry Eggs
by Kebinu Chiousu
Summary: After the failed wedding, Ranma decides to move away from Nerima and start his life anew. He goes to live with his great-grandmother 'Baa-chan' and prepares for life as a student gym teacher at Seitow Sannomiya Junior High School.
1. Prologue: Starting Over

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Video. I My Me! Strawberry Eggs belongs to Pioneer. All other characters belong to me and I own this work of fan fiction. This story is meant for purely entertainment purposes.  
  
This work was inspired by a fic called, "A New Life and New Job," by the author Yun Yun. Keep up the good work! It is authors like you that help bring more people into the world of fan fiction.  
  
TIMELINE: Ranma 1/2 is after the failed wedding, while I My Me! Strawbery Eggs is centered around the events in the 1st quarter. Also for the purposes of this fic Ranma is currently 18 years old.  
  
WARNING: Characters may seem OOC at times, but that is just life. None of the standard matchups will apply to this fic. When I have some idea of who I will match Ranma up with, I will be conducting some polls.  
  
LEGEND:  
  
* Thoughts *  
  
{ Author's Notes }  
  
Telephone Conversations   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma He She! Strawberry Eggs  
  
Kuonji Zeos (kzeos@fanfiction.net)  
  
Ranma 1/2 / I My Me! Strawberry Eggs Crossover  
  
Prologue - Starting Over  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[In the Sky Above Nerima]  
  
Ranma thought back at all that has happened in his life and wondered what the point of it was. Ever since the failed wedding things seemed to be getting progressively worse.   
  
* I can't continue this way any longer, I have to get out of Nerima. I don't want to leave without telling mom... Well look at that... Akane punted me right to Mom's home... *  
  
Ranma flipped in the air and angled herself at the ground preparing for the impact that would arrive shortly.  
  
[Saotome Home]  
  
Ranma took a deep breath to calm herself down when she was ready she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She waited for a bit, then knocked again.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" asked a gentle voice as the door opened. A tall, slender, mature and kimono clad women stood just inside of the doorframe with a smile.  
  
Ranma smiled in greeting and said "Hi mom, would you mind if I stay with you for a little while?"  
  
Nodoka Saotome smiled and hugged her child "Of course Ranma. I would never reject my only child. Does your father and the Tendos know you'll be staying here?" questioned Nodoka  
  
Ranma smile wavered a bit. It was not enough for other people to worry, but this is Nodoka Saotome and she notices everything. "You didn't, did you? Well, while I'm preparing your old room. You call your father and the Tendos," said Nodoka with a slight command in her voice.  
  
Ranma waited for a moment and then forced himself to say what she was coming here to say. "Actually mom, I don't think that is such a good idea."   
  
Nodoka frowned a bit at hearing this and then spoke once more. "Why don't you think that is such a good idea Ranma?"  
  
Ranma heard his mom's voice and didn't like the sound of it, but continued to speak anyways knowing that this would come up sooner or later. "I don't plan on returning to that place ever again."  
  
Nodoka was shocked when she heard those words. * Something serious must have happened to cause this, either that or my child is finally starting to grow up. * "I see, I'll go get your room ready and you wait in the sitting room where we can have some tea and talk a bit" said Nodoka. She turned and went up the stairs to Ranma's room and left Ranma standing in front of the hallway.  
  
Ranma headed towards the sitting room of her childhood home. She decided to make tea for her mother and herself. She didn't really mind being a girl half the time any more. She even noticed that at times she actually liked being a girl. She also noticed that she had gradually lost all the ego of the need to be manly. Her feelings of what her gender is, had became nil. She had not really cared much what her gender was anymore. She had become a person that is not defined by their gender but of the person itself. Still, she could not tell anyone of her genderless feelings. If she had told anyone than a whole new set of problems would arise and those problems she didn't need. She still had the present problems and those were bad enough to deal with, she had no time for new ones.  
  
She finished with the snacks and took the tray of a teapot, cups and a plate of cookies to the sitting room. Nodoka is seated at the table waiting for her child. Ranma-chan placed the tray on to the table and proceeds to pour her mother and herself a cup of tea.  
  
Nodoka took her cup, sipped the tea and sat the cup on the table. "Thank you Ranma, the tea you made is very good." Ranma-chan smiled when she heard her mother complement her about the tea. "This is going to be a great week, mom. Just you and I, no one else to bother us." Nodoka was happy at the thought of spending time with her child, but now she had to find out why Ranma refused to go back to the Tendo home. "Yes Ranma, it will be great. Now would like to tell me what's wrong?"   
  
Ranma hesitated for a moment before replying. "I don't know what to say." There was a pause before Ranma said anything again. "All I guess I can say is that I'm tired of my life. Three fiancés and one wanna be, all fighting against each other and me, being stuck in the middle and not being able to get out of it. Oyaji never did ask me if I wanted to get married or not and I really don't want to marry anyone." He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. * Can't tell mom, I'm a gender less person. No telling what she'll do to me if I told her. * Ranma shuddered at that thought.  
  
"Ranma is that what you truly want?" asked a shocked Nodoka  
  
Ranma contemplated the question for a moment and looked at his newfound feelings. When Ranma had contemplated enough and had his answered then did he looked his mother in the eyes "Yes, mom. I don't want to marry any of my fiancés," stated Ranma seriously.  
  
Before Nodoka could get any question out, Ranma continued to talk.  
  
"I know what you're going to ask, mom. I love Akane but not the man loves a women kind of love. I don't think I ever felt that kind of love for her. I thought I had but I was just confused with what I was feeling for her. Now I know for sure it's only a sibling or close friend kind of love. Boy is she going to be pissed when she finds out," laughed Ranma.  
  
"I'll continue with the rest. As for Uchan, she'll always be my best friend. I can't see her any differently. Shampoo is a friend, a very sneaky one but still only a friend. Kodachi, I don't really want to think about her. She gives me the creeps with lunatic laugh. As for Mousse and Ryouga, they're just my friends or rivals and sometime allies. Kuno is another one that doesn't need mentioning, the guy is an imbecile."  
  
Nodoka has kept a straight face through out Ranma's little speech. "Is there anything else you need to say?" Nodoka inquired in a neutral voice.  
  
Ranma thought long and hard before giving his reply. "I don't have the desire to run a dojo like Oyaji and Mr. Tendo wanted. The entire incident with Saffron kind of soured that idea."  
  
I want to teach martial arts, but I just don't want to do it in that kind of environment. I want to do it in an environment where it will not encompass every aspect of the student's life. I want people to be able to learn, I don't want them to go through the type of life that I have had."  
  
Nodoka looked in to her son's eyes and saw what he had said was completely true. The most important thing for Nodoka is her son's happiness and Ranma wasn't entirely happy. "You have been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"   
  
Ranma smiled at his mother's question. "Ever since I realized that most of the training that Oyaji was having me do was morally wrong. I also do not want to be part of a martial arts discipline that refuses to teach female students properly. It has taken me a while to realize just how much what Oyaji taught me was false. I have finally realized that some of my views were less than perfect in certain areas."  
  
Nodoka was amazed of all of the changes that had occured in the way Ranma acted. * Has he been acting all this time? Is what I am hearing the true side of Ranma? I wonder what he will do about his schooling? * "Ranma how do you plan on finishing your schooling so that you are able to teach?"  
  
Ranma was prepared for this question and revealed a little known fact about his life. "When we were on our training trip. Oyaji was always looking for knew techniques and didn't care where we found them. I was able to learn how to do things that would make normal fighters insane. The only downside was that Oyaji when he had to deal with anything outside of martial arts. He seemed to think it was useless. I used to agree with this, but at several of the dojo's that we had visited on our trip exposed me to certain things. Those experiences weren't much, but even then I understood that I had to learn more than just martial arts."   
  
Nodoka thought about this for a moment and then posed a question. "How does this relate to what I was asking about schooling?"   
  
Ranma smiled and explained the relevance. "I'm sure that you know about how fast I pick up things correct? Well let's just say that is not limited to just martial arts. I've been trying to find out a way to apply it to my fiance problem with no success, however, it was extremely effective in my schooling. While we are on those trips I found that by 'borrowing' martial arts magazines from stores, some comics and other martial arts related material. I would be able much more material than if we just visited dojos and masters. Oyaji agreed with me and he used those sources to teach me as well. What he didn't know was that I had learned the trick of keeping one kind of story inside of another and was able to continue school without his knowledge."   
  
Nodoka thought about this for a moment before replying. "So basically what you are saying is that you have all of the knowledge required and that you could exit school at anytime by taking an exam?"  
  
Ranma was happy that he was able to tell someone of his accomplishments he was getting sick and tired of just having to play the dumb jock. "The only reason I didn't do any of that is that I wanted to try and make some friends. The Jusenkyo curse also complicated things a bit. It challenged all that I had been taught. The mess with all of the fiances only complicated the matters."   
  
Nodoka decided to press the issue a little bit further. "Could you explain what you were experiencing at the time what screwed up all of your plans?"  
  
"The main reason I stayed behind was when I realized that I still had a lot of training to do. The second was that Jusenkyo curse made it difficult for me to have confidence in myself, especially with Oyaji always saying how much girls were weak. The fact that he reinforced everytime I didn't do anything that lived up with his expectations. The third was that I was looking forward to just being able to make some friends. Finally, I just wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. The only passion that I had at that time was practing the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."  
  
"So you basically were just not ready to go through with it even when you had the capability to do so."  
  
"That about sums it up."  
  
"So what made you change your mind?"  
  
"When I found out about the multiple fiances and just how bad oyaji had actually screwed up my life. But by then I had so much stuff going that I had completely forgotten about this course of action that I had set up. My life was simply way to chaotic. Not to mention the fact that I was trying to get myself 'cured' of my so called 'curse' at the time. The things that have happened the past two years have really opened my eyes up. The only time I really had to reflect upon my life was after the 'failed wedding' to Akane."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Because I realized all things that I had done the past two years haven't really gotten me anywhere. The only benefit was becoming a master of my art. I had realized that I had willing given up something that for two years had been the focus of my life, the cure to the Jusenkyo curse. Why? So that I could come back and be hounded by everyone that knew me? Jusenkyo is my ticket to freedom, with it I can start a new life. I figured that if I could give up the cure, then why not try being female for awhile? I have met females fighters that are as just as could as males, they just specialize in different areas. Why shouldn't I try the hand that has been dealt to me?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I haven't been so sure of anything in my entire life. The only thing that could be possible better than this would be if at some point I could change the trigger to something other than water or to at least supress it."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"What I plan on doing is that over the next week I am going to be taking the exams that will allow to exit high school. I'm also aware of program where I can apply my martial arts knowledge towards a physical education degree in a student teaching program. I would be able to get paid and work at the same time. Then the question is where should I apply for a student teaching position in physical education?"  
  
"I have an idea of where you could apply, but I would have to make a call before we could do anything."  
  
"Could you do that for me mother?"  
  
"I would love to and I don't think there will be any problems.  
  
"I can't believe that I am finally going through with what I had planned so many years ago. I really think this will be a good week, but I have a lot of work to do. The only other thing that needs to be taken care of is the name that I will be going under. I can't use Ranma Saotome or my problems will just follow me wherever I go."  
  
"Let's talk about this after we have had dinner and the phone call is made. Now it's getting late Ranma and I have to start dinner."  
  
"Hey, mom. I'll cook dinner too. You can teach me to cook some new dishes. I'm a pretty good cook, not like you or Kasumi but good enough.  
  
"Ok, but you better clean up a bit before we start cooking."  
  
[Later in the evening at the Saotome House]  
  
Ranma sated his chopsticks down and said "Mom, that was a great dinner. Your the best cook"  
  
Which Nodoka replied "Your not so bad yourself, son. Now go away son, so I can wash the dishes"  
  
"Can't do, mom. I'll do the dishes and you relax." He quickly took the plates to the kitchen and started washing them.  
  
Nodoka shook her head in amazement at her son. *Just a few hours ago, Ranma was sad and tired. Now he's all full of energy.*  
  
Nodoka walked to her room and made the phone call.  
  
[Meanwhile at Gochiso Boarding House]  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
Hello this is the Gochiso inn, how can I help you? An elderly woman answered the phone.  
  
How are things going Baa-chan, do you remember me? Nodoka replied.  
  
Nodoka, is that you? Lulu smiled after hearing the voice of her granddaughter.  
  
Yes it is Baa-chan.   
  
Pretty decent. Did I tell you about my most recent tenant?   
  
Who is it?   
  
His name is Hibiki Amawa and he is a new teacher at Seitow Sannomiya Junior High School.   
  
Is that the school that only allows female teachers? How did he get a job there?   
  
He was able to get the job because he is masquerading as a female teacher.   
  
How did he pull that off?   
  
I helped him.   
  
Why did you do that?   
  
Because he needed to pay the rent and that was the only school around that is currently accepting gym teachers.   
  
Hmm... That's very interesting...   
  
Why do you say that?   
  
Do you remember Ranma?   
  
My great-grandson? Of course I remember him, why do you ask?   
  
Well he is looking to move out of Nerima and wants to start life over as a gym teacher?   
  
What could I do to help?   
  
Would mind giving him a place to stay?   
  
I don't see why not, he is family?   
  
Thanks baa-chan, this means a lot to me.   
  
How does he plan on getting a job at the school as a student gym teacher if you don't mind my asking?   
  
When Genma took Ranma on the last leg of their training journey, they came upon a cursed training ground, Jusenkyo.   
  
What happened to my great-grandson?   
  
He fell into the spring of drowned girl, very tragic story about a young girl who fall in that spring 1500 years. Now all who fall in that spring take body of young girl.   
  
How did he take it?   
  
Poorly at first, I just about killed Genma when I found out about it. Now Ranma seems to be very comfortable in that form, it's almost as if he should have been born as a girl.   
  
Very interesting, it seems that she will be able to be a teacher quite easily.   
  
She could use some tips acting female...   
  
That shouldn't be that much of a problem. I look forward to seeing Ranma again.   
  
Thank you for all of your help baa-chan.   
  
I am honored to help Nodoka.   
  
Lulu hangs up the phone and thinks about what has been spoken? * Heh, if Hibiki Amawa can't change the principals mind about men. Then I'm sure Ranma can, I think things around here our going to get much more interesting.  
  
[Saotome Home]  
  
Nodoka came out of her room and noticed that Ranma had finished washing the dishes and was now in the sitting room enjoying yet another cup of tea. Ranma, still female, saw her mother come into the room and smiled.  
  
"I hope everything went well."  
  
"All thing set it seems that there is a school in Nagasaki that is currently looking for a student teacher for athletics."  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Not really, I'm just glad that you decided to try and live life as a female."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because the school that has the opening refuses to hire male teachers"  
  
"What's the name of the school?"  
  
"Seitow Sannomiya Junior High School"  
  
"Why did you pick that area?"  
  
"You great-grandmother, Lulu, runs a bording house close to the school and was willing to let you live there free of charge."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"One because you're family, and two because she wants to see if by your teaching there if it might be possible to change their policy on only hiring female teachers."  
  
"Seems like a good idea to me. Now we only have to come up with a name and create an identity for the name."  
  
"I was thinking of the name Ranko Gochiso."  
  
"Ranko Gochiso?"  
  
"Ranko because you are so use to using that name when you been pretending to be a female. Gochiso because it is my family name. Not to mention it shows that you are related to your great-grandmother without revealing anything about your past."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea. How do you we file the paperwork for it?"  
  
"It should only take a week, my family has some ties in fairly high places."  
  
"Thanks for the help mom and be sure to visit!"  
  
"I will most definately try."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Authors Notes: This is a revision of the prologue. Thank You everybody that has already given me a review. I really appreciate the feedback. This is my first story so all of your comments and criticisms are extremely appreciated. Flames are fun to read, but generally useless and I would prefer if you gave me constructive criticism.  
  
Comments and suggestions are welcome please email me at kzeos@fanfiction.net. 


	2. Chapter One: Unfinished Business

DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & Viz Video. I My Me! Strawberry Eggs belongs to Pioneer. All other characters belong to me and I own this work of fan fiction. This story is meant for purely entertainment purposes.  
  
This work was inspired by a fic called, "A New Life and New Job," by the author Yun Yun. Keep up the good work! It is authors like you that help bring more people into the world of fan fiction.  
  
TIMELINE: Ranma 1/2 is after the failed wedding, while I My Me! Strawbery Eggs is centered around the events in the 1st quarter.  
  
WARNING: Characters may seem OOC at times, but that is just life. None of the standard matchups will apply to this fic. When I have some idea of who I will match Ranma up with, I will be conducting some polls.  
  
LEGEND:  
  
* Thoughts and Actions *  
  
{ Author's Notes }  
  
[ Timeframe and Locations ]  
  
Telephone Conversations   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ranma He She! Strawberry Eggs  
  
Kuonji Zeos (kzeos@fanfiction.net)  
  
Ranma 1/2 / I My Me! Strawberry Eggs Crossover  
  
Chapter One - Unfinished Business  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[Saotome Home]  
  
The week passed very quickly as Ranma finished taking care of everything that would allow him to move on with his life. "I can't believe how quickly the week seems to have gone by. I was able to pass all of the exams without any problems, but that was expected. I'm registered with a student teaching program and they have accepted my mastery of martial arts sufficient enough to be qualified as a student physical fitness kyoshi." * Of course the fact that I have high scores on all of the tests that I took last week doesn't hurt either. * "I have a new name and life right around the corner."  
  
Nodoka saw Ranma sitting on the roof thinking about the events that have occured so far. * I'm glad that this was finally able to happen, Ranma really does need to move with his life. Or is that her life now that she will be living as Ranko? *  
  
Ranma awoke from his thoughts when he felt his mom looking at him. * How do I describe what I am feeling? It seems that she will understand, but how do I present it? I know she wants to help, but what should I do? * "Hi mom, how are things going?"  
  
Nodoka smiled and replied, "They seem to be going pretty well, how about you?"  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
"Oh! Why is that?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to my new life, it's just that I'm not too sure about myself. It is as if I don't know who I really am. I just don't really know how to describe it."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know you will find the answer, it just may take some time Ranko."  
  
Ranma smiled as he heard his mother call him by his new name. "I going to get ready and then I suppose I will have to head back to the dojo."  
  
"If I might make a suggestion?"  
  
"Certainly mother."  
  
"Since you know what the reaction is going to be, why don't you make it someplace public and then you can let everyone know. Perhap even at Furinkan High School?"  
  
"It seems fitting to end my problems from where they originated."  
  
"I'll make the calls right away."  
  
"Soon it ends... tommorrow I take back my life!"  
  
[Later on that Day]  
  
Nodoka sat down in the living room as she thought about who she should call first.  
  
"I think I'll call Ukyou first, after all she is Ranko's friend." * At least that is the way Ranko thinks of her. *  
  
[Ucchan's Okonomiyaki]  
  
* Ring Ring Ring *  
  
Hello this is Ukyou, may I ask who is calling?   
  
This is Nodoka, Ranma's mother.   
  
Ukyou was surprised that Ranma's mother would call her after the events of the failed wedding. She knew she had to break the both of them up or else Ranma would never have been happy.  
  
* However, I think my actions were kind of extreme. All I had to do was STOP it, I didn't have to DESTROY it. *  
  
Hello Mrs. Saotome, may I ask what this is about?   
  
My son has something important to announce that he plans on saying at Furinkan High tommorow, he asked if I could contact all of the people he knew so they would be sure to attend.   
  
What is he going to announce?   
  
You will have to show up tommorrow and find out.   
  
I'll make sure that I will make it he is after all my Ranchan.   
  
That reminds me, I also have to inform you that Ranma truly only considers you as a friend. That standing was put in jeopardy when you attacked him at the wedding.   
  
I am aware of that now and I hope that he will forgive me for my rude actions.   
  
You know how Ranma is, I'm sure he will forgive you.   
  
That's a relief.   
  
Just remember what I have said.   
  
I will.   
  
[Saotome Home]  
  
Nodoka hung the phone up and thought to herself that seemed to go rather smoothly.  
  
* I hope everyone else will react the same way. *  
  
{ As if that would ever happen! -_- }  
  
* I suppose the next group of people that I should call would be the amazons. I wonder how well this will proceed. From what Ranko has told me they seem to have given a significant amount of his problems. *  
  
[Nekohanten]  
  
* Ring Ring Ring *  
  
Cologne answered the phone and was ready to take another order when she was surprised by who was on the other line.  
  
Hello Nekohanten, how may I take your order?   
  
Hello this Nodoka Saotome, am I talking to Elder Cologne?   
  
Yes you are, may I ask what this is about?   
  
Certainly, this is about my child Ranma.   
  
Ah, What can I do for you?   
  
I am sure you are aware that Ranma has been getting extremely irritated of what has been happening while he has been in Nerima?   
  
I have noticed this, your point being?   
  
You are also aware of the events that took place at Jusendo?   
  
How could I not? I was there when it happened.   
  
Good then you are aware of what my son is capable of?   
  
What are you implying?   
  
That my son has grown tired of your games and wonders whether you would prefer him as an ally or as an enemy?   
  
I see... Of course I would prefer him as an ally. What would it take for this to occur?   
  
Drop all claims you have against and let him join you as an ally. He respects you Elder, all you have to do is respect him.   
  
I have been thinking the same thing these past few days. He poses a great danger if he were to go against us. After the Saffron Incident, I have had to rethink some of my earlier thoughts concerning him. In fact I notified the council about what has occured and I recieved something recently from them, that I would like to present to him. Do you have any idea when I might be able to do that?   
  
Ranma plans to make an announcement to everyone involved tommorrow at Furinkan High, is that acceptable?   
  
Yes, that will work out fine.   
  
Please pass the word to both Mousse and Shampoo, but remember you are responsible for their actions.  
  
I will be sure to let them know.   
  
Until tommorrow?   
  
Until tommorrow.   
  
[Saotome Home]  
  
* It seems the amazons are going to be less troublesome than Ranko had expected. Everyone seems to be recognizing their mistakes, maybe things will not be so bad after all. *  
  
{ Me thinks she does not know the Kuno's well. -_- }  
  
* The last place left to call is the Tendo Dojo. *  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like their reactions."  
  
Ranko walks into the room and sees her mom deep in thought.  
  
"Hi mom, how are things going."  
  
"Things are going a lot better than expected."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"Ukyou apologized for her actions at the wedding and now finally seems to recognize that you will only see her as a friend."  
  
"That is good news."  
  
"There is more, Cologne seems to respect you now and wishes to present you something from her and the rest of the elders of her Amazon tribe."  
  
"It seems things are finally starting to turn out for the better."  
  
"The only place left to call is the Tendo Dojo."  
  
Ranko feels a chill run down his spine.  
  
"Why does that sound like trouble?"  
  
"Ranko, I know things have not gone well while you were at the Tendo Dojo, but they still need to know your decision."  
  
"I understand mother."  
  
[ Tendo Dojo ]  
  
* Ring Ring Ring *  
  
Kasumi answered the phone as she had just finished completing the work she had planned for the day.  
  
Hello this is Kasumi, may I ask who is calling?   
  
Hello Kasumi, this is Nodoka.   
  
Hello Auntie, may I ask why you are calling?   
  
Ranma has finally made a decision. The announcement is going to take place tommorrow at Furinkan High School. Would you be so kind as to tell everyone so that they will be there tommorrow?   
  
I would be glad to.   
  
Till Tommorrow?   
  
See you tommorrow Auntie.   
  
[ Saotome Home. ]  
  
"It is done."  
  
"Tommorrow... have things really gone bye so quickly?"  
  
"They have Ranko, indeed they have."  
  
[ The Next Day @ Furinkan High]  
  
A crowd is waiting for Ranma to arrive at Furinkan High.  
  
Ranko looks at the school and see that everyone has arrived. She jumps to the rooftop of Furinkan while cloaked in the Umisenken. She waits for a few moments while the tension builds and then leaps off the top of Furinkan, cancelling the Umisenken as she falls.  
  
Ranko lands a few moments later and then makes her anouncement.  
  
"Hello everyone, by now I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here today. The reason is simple. I have grown tired of living in Nerima, if I continue to live here, I fear I will never find peace. So as of right now, I am cancelling all engagements. The sham that was called a wedding failed so miserable that it brought many things to my attention. I will not be treated as a trophy or prize anymore."  
  
Nodoka walks up next to Ranma and then speaks before anyone else has a chance.  
  
"I support Ranma fully in his decision. I should also note that since this last monday Ranma is no longer considered a Saotome and neither am I. My family is adding Ranma on to our registry and the courts have anulled my marriage to Genma based on the facts that I have given concerning him."  
  
"Elder Cologne I will meet you at the Nekohanten concering the business that you spoke to my mother about.  
  
"I will see you their Ranma."  
  
"Thank you all for your time, as you can see I have other business to attend to."  
  
Ranko left the school ground before anyone had a chance to voice their opinion and bounced from rooftop to rooftop until she was at the Nekohanten.  
  
[ Nekohanten ]  
  
"It is good to see you again Elder Cologne."  
  
"I am glad that you came Ranma."  
  
"Please elder if you could call me Ranko while I am in this form I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"That would not be a problem Ranko, but may I ask you why?"  
  
"I would be glad to tell you now that we are now friends and allies. I have made plans to leave Nerima. I am planning on being an assistant physical fitness intructor. The school that I will be working at currently only hires female teachers. I am also going to be going to a junior college in the same are so that I can eventually become a full-fledged instructor."  
  
"I see so your job requires you to be female. Are you planning to do this the entire time you are there?"  
  
"Yes that is my intention. I still haven't figured out what I am going to do should I come in contact with warm water."   
  
"Well Ranko since it seems that we are now working together. I wish to show you the true purpose of Jusenkyo."  
  
"The true purpose?"  
  
"Yes, as I am sure you realized it is an actual training ground. What you probably have not realized is that there is no real cure to a jusenkyo curse."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Jusenkyo is an advanced training ground for people who want to truly master the use of ki. When you truly master the use of your bodies ki, it is possible to change at will. Jusenkyo no longer is curse, it turns into a blessing."  
  
"I have already realized the part about it being a blessing, although it took me a while to realize that."  
  
"I have noticed that you no longer seemed to be bothered by the fact you turn into a girl."  
  
"I think it is a great gift to be able to experience both sides of life."  
  
"I am glad to have met you Ranko and I know exactly what you are talking about, for you see I have also been subjected to jusenkyo."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, it took me several years before I could control my curse and it truly opened my eyes up to the world. I would like to give you something Ranko, but before I do I must have your assurance that you will not pass this on to anyone else without my permission."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"This is a scroll that shows you how to gain control of jusenkyo. You have all the power necessary to pull it off. You just need to know what to do with what you already have. You are a true prodigy, please take this scroll and good luck in your new life."  
  
"Thank you Elder Cologne, I truly appreciate this. We will meet again."  
  
"I know we will Ranko, I know we will."  
  
Ranko having finished her business with Cologne walks out of the Nekohanten, she then puts on her pack then leaps on top of a roof and heads toward the train station so she can begin her life anew.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors Notes: Finally done with chapter one! Thank you everybody that has already given me a review. I really appreciate the feedback. This is my first story so all of your comments and criticisms are extremely appreciated. Flames are fun to read, but generally useless and I would prefer if you gave me constructive criticism.  
  
Comments and suggestions are welcome please email me at kzeos@fanfiction.net. 


End file.
